New Life
by Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan
Summary: This is the re-write to 'It's Not Just A School.. It's A Spy School'. This story is about Cameron Becker, who has lived her childhood without having any memories of her biological parents nor any memories of how her life was before she was 8. One day, a stranger comes into her life, asking her if she wanted to remember. Remember who she was. The Chameleon.
1. One Of Us

**^^ Today...Today is a happy day. Lol Finally the new chapter is uploaded~~~ So yeah. This is 'It's Not Just A School... It's A Spy School', I just changed the name to 'New Life'. xD It made sense with the story, instead of that big ass title. **

**I hope you like the re-write ~**

**WARNING: I might write in some spoilers in my story along the way. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BOOKS, BE WARNED! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Ally Carter's books. **

**-Special thanks to my Beta: Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover **

**-Please enjoy,**

** _Mayonaka Kurohyo-Chan_**

* * *

Emerald eyes watched as people talked, cried, and laughed. Those emerald eyes belonged to a young girl. She had dark blond hair and purple highlights; she wore casual clothing. The most casual that you could get, which just happened to be a blue button-up shirt and dark jeans.

She blended in nicely with the rest of the people. If you just happened to glance around the café, you wouldn't notice her. But if you looked intently, you would only see a young girl in her late teens. would see her every day, at the same hour. Just sitting in that small window, watching people go by. She went by the name of Cameron Becker.

She wore a small smile on her lips as if she was having fun. In reality? She was. It was her hobby… she liked to figure puzzles out.

Right now, she watched a young girl. The young girl looked to be around 16 years old, but she acted as if she was older.

She wore a suit. One of those that you used in an office, of course. As if you didn't know. She wore her hair up in a donut, like a secretary. She wore heels so high up, you'd be mistaken about her height.

Cameron chuckled lightly to herself as he watched the girl strut her way across the mall. But then, she frowned. Cameron was puzzled for once in her life. She recognized this girl.

"This girl was wearing jeans, just now." Cameron mumbled to herself. Her spine was slightly hunched over as she leaned her chin unto her hand. Her eyes were wide with curiosity.

She watched the girl look over her shoulder, in what seemed paranoia.

"Is she… A fugitive?" Cameron watched, alert. The girl was, now, looking into her phone. Obviously looking over her shoulders. Cameron noted how her eyes were focused. So focused that if a fly flew by, the girl will be able to catch it. Those eyes were cold…but also afraid.

Cameron watched with such intent, that the girl must have felt it. The girl's head snapped towards her direction as if by magnet. Cameron found herself lowering her head and just watching the girl's expression through her half-lidded eyes.

"That's definitely the same girl." She mumbled to herself, and then widened her eyes as the girl walked her direction. "This… cannot be happening."

If there's something that you should know about Cameron… It was how introverted she was. It wasn't like she didn't know how to talk... that she didn't like having attention here and there. It's just that she…mostly didn't want it. She didn't like talking to people... Especially strangers. She didn't like getting out of her comfort zone. But now…this girl was walking towards her direction. _A stranger._

Cameron panicked. She picked up her things, and shoved them into her bag. She left a tip, and made her way out of the café. She told herself that the girl would be slow on her way over. She was, after all, wearing pretty high heels.

She walked swiftly into the crowd, where everyone hurried their way out. She looked at her right side and watched the people from the mirror of a store. She scanned the crowd around her, and saw the girl heading directly towards her. Not towards the café. _Towards her._

Cameron winced. So it wasn't a coincidence.

"How annoying." She mumbled to herself, it was obvious she didn't want to talk to anyone. "Though... Maybe I should stop and apologize for outright staring at her. It was pretty rude…" Cameron glanced at the mirror again but shook her head. "No… Not today." She took a better hold of her messenger bag and kept her walk steady and smooth.

If it was one thing that Cameron knew, it was how to hide. She knew how to disappear just at the blink of an eye. In a second. Or a split of one. She knew how to act normal, even if inside she felt horrible. Like right now.

She moved behind a group of teenage guys, who didn't seem to notice her or just didn't care. She nodded to herself. 'Maybe now, I'll lose her.'

"Hey." One of the guys seemed to finally notice her, but she paid him no heed. Her focus was on the girl just a few feet away.

She sighed deeply. The girl seemed like she was lost. Cameron did a little victory dance in her head and then finally noticed the boy in front of her.

She flushed. "Come again?"

The boy gave a smile that made her swoon. Mentally, of course.

"I said 'Hey'." He held out his hand. "I'm Zack. With a 'CK'." He chuckled to himself, while Cameron furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're lying." She pointed out, as she glanced over his shoulder. The girl was gone. Heading the opposite way of where Cameron was.

The boy hummed. "How did you know?" He turned to look over his shoulder. "It didn't seem to me that you were paying much attention."

Cameron gave a small smile. "It's not that hard to tell." Now that she looked at him, he was pretty cute. Tall too. But then she shook her head. Inwardly, of course. 'Now's not the time for that.'

"My name's Zachary." He took her hand and shook it softly. "With a CH."

This time, she wasn't paying any attention to his face, but rather his hands. 'So warm.' She stared at the curve of his hands. Matching perfectly with hers.

"Hey... Is someone there?" She heard him say, though it sounded far away. Perhaps she was dreaming?

Glancing at him from beneath her bangs, she blushed.

"Yeah, sorry." She took her hands out of his; already missing the heat. "You can call me Cammie."

"As in, Cameron?" Zach asked her, he seemed amused by her reaction.

"Yeah." Cameron gripped her messenger bag, slightly harder than intended. Her heart pulsing so fast, she swore he probably heard it. "I have to go now… Um… Zachary." She turned slightly away from him. "It was nice to meet you."

He smirked. "I have a feeling we'll meet again, you know." He leaned forward. Her eyes went wide.

He stopped a few inches from her lips, and then moved past towards her ear. "It was nice to meet you, Cameron." He kissed her cheek and moved back.

The world stopped for Cameron Becker. She asked herself. 'Has the world gone mad?'

Cameron unfroze herself and hurried her way down towards the exit of the mall; Her hands over her heart.

"W-w-what just happened?"

_What happened… Was just the beginning of a new adventure._

* * *

Zachary watched as Cameron hurried her way down to the exit, like any other normal person. Like a civilian. Like someone who didn't belong in his world.

He narrowed his eyes and looked down at his hands. 'There's something about her…' Then he shook his head. "On with the mission…"

He looked up and his eyes instantly locked on his target. The girl, the one who was following Cameron, stood on her toes as she looked over the crowd.

He chuckled. "For someone who is supposed to be trying to hide away… She's making a spectacle of herself." The girl seemed to notice this, because she bit her lip and turned to walk away.

Zach followed her in his own way. Like a spy would. Which, of course, is what he is.

Zachary Goode belongs to a school called Blackthorne. People say it's for Exceptionally Talented Young Men. Some say it's for spies… Others ask themselves if they were assassins even.

Zach bit the side of his cheek and shook his head slightly. Now was not the time to think of such things. He was on a mission to tail a girl. This girl belonged to the Gallagher School. The opposite of them. The school for Exceptionally Talented Young Women. For spies, of course.

He had to smile at that. He swiftly walked across the mall and into a store. As he looked through the shirts, he always kept his target on the corner of his eye. He couldn't afford to lose her. It was, after all, a grade.

Once the girl entered the elevator, he moved away from the store and walked towards the elevator. He put his hand in the middle, just to keep the elevator door from closing. Giving the girl a sly smile, he made his way into a corner and made himself comfortable.

'This is too easy.' He thought as he watched her squirm under his stare.

* * *

It was silent for a while. Silent, all except for the elevator music and her uneven breathing.

"Are you claustrophobic?" He watched, amused, as her head snapped towards him. Her eyes flashed with anger, but then she muted her emotion and faked embarrassment.

"Oh my God! Yes... I can't stand these small places." The girl faked a shiver. "But I also couldn't just go walking up the stairs in these heels." She took a big breath, and extended her hand towards him.

He was curious to what she was about to do. To what her cover was. To what act she will put. She was… After all, a spy.

"My name is Liz Morgan." She hesitated as she smiled at him.

He shook her hand in response. "I am Maxwell Hammington." He shook it as firmly as any person could. "It is _very _nice to meet you." He stressed out the 'very', just to see her reaction.

She scrunched up her nose. "I suppose you're going to the same floor as I?" She looked at the buttons.

Zach nodded with a smirk barely there, but just enough to get on her nerves. 'Liz' shook slightly, but then calmed herself. The bell rang, telling them that the door was about to open.

He breathed. "Success."

* * *

The door opened to show Solomon. Their CoverOps Teacher.

"It seems you lost, Amulette." Solomon announced, in a slight monotone voice but then turned to me. His eyes sparkled with pride.

"And it seems you did an exceptional work, Zach."

Zach nodded as Solomon continued. "But it seems, both of you, were intent on meeting a girl."

Solomon looked over to Amulette as she frowned.

"She looked like Mom, Mr. Solomon. I had to go over to her. She looked…No…Watched… Observed me like I was an experiment. A puzzle."

Solomon looked thoughtful… slightly pale. "And you, Zach?"

Zach shrugged. "She looked like one of us, really. I watched how she lost Amulette. How she seemed so comfortable under the shades of the crowd. And I just thought that I'd like to meet her. I thought she was part of the mission or something."

"Did she say what her name was?" Solomon breathed in. His hands clenched themselves by his sides.

"She said her name was Cameron." Zach watched as Solomon's eyes widened and his jaw clenched.

"Who is she?" Amulette asked, curious.

"I can't say." Solomon shook his head. "Not yet, at least." He mumbled to himself, but it was loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"But you do have a suspicion?" Zach prodded further. He knew Mr. Solomon; and Mr. Solomon knew everything. Literally.

"She may… Or just may not be… Someone who was dear… To Headmaster Morgan and to me… Someone who we thought was dead long ago." Solomon looked up. "She may be Headmaster's REAL daughter."

Amulette looked stunned. "M-Mother had a daughter?"

Solomon nodded. "She is the real reason why she adopted you, Amulette. Because you looked…no, acted like her own daughter."

"What happened?" Amulette's voice was now quiet.

"When Cameron was 8 years old, she went on a mission with her parents." Solomon cleared his throat. "During the mission, they were ambushed. Rachel was knocked unconscious and when she woke up, she was at a hospital." Solomon looked down. As if he had something to do with the disappearing.

"What happened to the other two?" Zach, he had to admit, was interested in the story. He was interested in the details of the story. Like how long ago was this? Why had he only heard of it now? Who was this Cameron? Why was she able to go on a mission when she was only 8 years old?

"They disappeared." Solomon turned their backs on them. It was an obvious dismissal. "Now it's time for you guys to go back to the school."

Zach and Amulette headed towards their helicopter, but then Zach stopped.

"What are you going to do now?"

Solomon gave a small smile, with determination glistening in his eyes.

_"I have something important to do."_

* * *

**Did you like it? Love it? Waiting anxiously for the next chapter? ^^ Let me find out. Review and fav~**

**- _Kurohyo-Chan _**


	2. Missing

**Dun dun dun! It is updated~ ^^ I hope you liked this chapter. .-. I think it's more than slightly different than the original but hey! It has the same concept :PP **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own any of Ally Carter's books**

_**THANK YOU FOR BETA-ING (made up the word! xD) MY CHAPTER~ :'D **_

**I hope you like, love it :3**

**- Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan **

* * *

Cameron sat in her usual place by the window. She thought back to yesterday's events and just couldn't help but wonder, '_Will I ever see them again? What would happen if I had met with that one girl?_' And then she shook her head.

"Let's not think about the past..."

"Are you sure about that?" A soft voice came from her left. It penetrated the air as if it belonged there. It had so much confidence... But it also held doubt.

Cameron turned her head slightly and watched him slide into the chair in front of her. It was a tall man, looked to be in his late 30's. She flinched.

"Can I help you?" She tried to be polite. She really did, but the past was a touchy subject on her part; plus... She didn't know this man, even if he looked familiar. He had green eyes and dark short hair.

The man shook his head and stared at her. He looked stunned... And relieved. "So it really is you, Cammie."

Cameron's spine stiffened. How would this stranger know my name... Nevertheless my nickname? "Do I know you?" Her mouth was set into a straight line and her eyebrow rose in question.

"You did once." He looked at her with soft eyes. "Would you really not think about the past?"

She was taken by surprise. "There isn't much to think about." Her heart thumped in a faster beat. She leaned forward. "Where have I met you, Sir?" She was curious. Was she getting the wrong idea?

"Did you know..." He paused and looked down at the folder in his hands. "That even if your mind forgets... Your body will always remember?"

Cameron froze but then relaxed. She watched his hands finger the folder. "You didn't answer me."

"Do you ask yourself why you have always been good in sports? Why you take so much interest in watching people? How you can tell if someone has been in an accident... Or something familiar?"

"What can I call you?" Cameron tried a different approach. Her cheeks were flushed as the heat ran through out her body. She tried to look unaffected, but her body was betraying her. She smoothed out her hands on her pants.

"You may call me Solomon... Joe Solomon." He smiled, as if he knew how much his subject was affecting her.

"Mr. Solomon..." She paused, trying to get her mind together. "What are you trying to say to me? What are you doing here?"

* * *

"I want to help you." Joe watched her expressions. Her mask was cracking. He saw it from miles away. Her eyes were like a closed book, but there were flashes of emotion in there.

"Help me with what?" She leaned back, as if she were to run away.

"How far back can you remember?" Joe was desperate. He was desperate to know if she remembered at least one thing. Just that one thing to give him hope. It was then when her composure changed.

Her eyes grew cold, hiding all doubt and fear that he knew he saw in them. "I'm not sure I know of what you are talking about, Mr. Solomon." Cameron stood up and moved to grab her bag.

"Do you really not want to know?" Joe was, for the first time, without words. He could teach spies and assassins. He could convince his subject that he/she was saved. He almost never, failed his mission. And yet...Was he going to let her walk away so easily? No. "Don't you want to know who your parents are? Do you really not want to know who and where you come from, Cameron?"

He watched her grip slacken on her bag and then tighter. So tight, that her fist went pale. Her whole frame shook, but it shook so slightly that he was sure that only he noticed.

"Read this, and if you change your mind Cameron," he stood up, leaving the folder in the table. "I'll be waiting by the fountain at this exact time." And then he left. He left, leaving Cameron alone and feeling sick. A sudden migraine had appeared throughout the conversation.

Cameron sat down again and grabbed the folder. Her hands shook. '_Would I really want to know?_' She bit her lip. "So many years of not knowing... Do I want to know now?" She whispered to herself, her hands edging to open the folder.

* * *

Cameron Becker was an adopted child. Cameron was left in a hospital. She was in a coma after what they told her was a 'car accident'. She had four broken ribs, a broken leg, and deep scratches throughout her body. When she woke up, the doctors told her that no one came to visit her. They left her to the orphanage at the age of 9. She didn't know anything except her name, Cameron. She was horrified when they told her she had amnesia, but they told her to calm down, that she would remember eventually, that it might not be permanent.

At the age of 10, the Becker family finally adopted her. They were a rich family, though very dysfunctional. They only adopted her for charity. It disgusted the young Cameron, but she had no say in it. By the age of 13, she had absolutely no relationship with her 'parents'. You could say that she frightened them. She knew more languages than they could count; she fought like an adult... Or more like a professional fighter. She had an IQ of 200, a genius; which also made her an outcast in the world.

Cameron took a deep breath and slowly opened the folder. The first page only had one line. But that line made her take a sharp breath and made her heart race faster than ever.

'_**CAMERON MORGAN'**_

She passed the page and her heart stopped. It was a picture of a family; one that she recognized. Below the picture, it said 'Matthew Andrew Morgan. Rachel Morgan. Cameron Morgan."

"Is this... Is this my family?" Cameron couldn't help but mumble out loud and trace the faces of what she could only guessed were her parents. She couldn't help but stare at her mother. Cameron looked exactly like her. Cameron had her blonde hair and physique while she had her father's eyes.

Rachel stood straight and proud, while her father looked relaxed just standing there with his arms around them both. And then there was her. Cameron looked to be around 6 years old. She was smiling so wide, she looked happy to be between them.

Tears sprang into Cameron's eyes but she brushed them away and turned the page.

It read:

**Name: RACHEL MORGAN**

**Age: 37**

**Status: Alive. Widowed.**

**OCCUPATION: CIA Spy (inactive), Headmaster**

Cameron's head was spinning in circles. She had so many questions. '_SPY?! WIDOWED?!_' Then she flipped the page again.

It read:

**Name: Matthew Andrew Morgan**

**Age: 38**

**Status: M.I.A (Presumed dead), Married.**

**OCCUPATION: CIA Spy**

Cameron took a deep breath, she felt like crying. Now she was discovering a whole new world, one in where her biological parents exist, only to find that her father was missing. She was overwhelmed with emotions; she didn't know how to deal with them.

She passed the page.

It read:

**Name: Cameron Morgan (Codename: Chameleon)**

**Age: 17**

**Status: M.I.A (Presumed dead)**

**OCCUPATION: Youngest CIA Spy (trainee). Daughter**

Cameron closed the folder in a snap. She closed her eyes and took a deep, deep breath. Her mind suddenly started flashing colorful images. Her eyes snapped open.

Suddenly, she was feeling boxed in; watched. She hurriedly took her bag and practically fled from the place. Her feet took her to her favorite place, the forest beside her school. She threw her bag up and climbed up the tree to the second lowest branch. Her breathing was erratic and it took her minutes to calm down.

"What was that?" Cameron had her face in her hands. She then leaned against the bark and attempted to close her eyes again. Images started flashing and after a minute or two, they started to make sense.

* * *

"Come on, little Chameleon." Matthew Andrew Morgan, her father, gave her small cone. "What do you see?"

Eight-year-old Cameron licked her cone happily. "Four agents. Two sitting by the bench, acting like a couple. One looking through the souvenirs, and the last one squatting in the building in front of us."

Her father glanced up at the building, thoughtful. "You missed that one, didn't you?" A voice came from their right as a hand petted Cameron's hair softly. It was her mother, Rachel Morgan.

Her father chuckled whole heartily. "Ma' ma'." He waved his hand up and down at her. "I didn't miss it... Just... Misplaced him." He nodded to himself.

"We found him." Rachel's amused face suddenly became serious. "You guys head towards the car. I'll finish the mission."

Matthew nodded and guided her to the exit of the amusement park. "She'll take just a minute. Don't you worry about her, Cammie."

Cameron smiled at her father. "I'm not worried, papa."

* * *

Cameron's eyes snapped opened as a tree twig broke in half. She looked around behind her and saw a group of teenagers snooping around a few trees away. Cameron stiffened, and climbed further up the tree. She didn't want to be caught in her favorite spot.

"So what do you think we're suppose to be looking for?" The red head from the group questioned. She had a deep British accent.

Cameron closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She willed herself to be as still as the tree she was sitting on.

A small petite girl was looking intently at her surroundings. "He said to pay attention to every detail."

'_Who's _he?' Cameron narrowed her eyes. She must have waited at least 10 minutes before one of them spoke up.

"I don't see anything that's NOT suppose to be here." The girl sat down with a 'humph' on a rock across the tree where Cameron was sitting in. "Has Mr. Solomon finally gone mad?"

It was then that Cameron realized two things. One, she recognized the girl, and two; this Mr. Solomon was probably Joe Solomon. "Shit." Cameron cursed softly to herself. Or so she thought...

"Did you hear that?" The British girl exclaimed. Cameron was suddenly glad that she didn't stay on the second lowest branch; the leaves of the lower one obscured the branch she sat on. So they had no chance of looking up and finding her there. But, nevertheless, Cameron stilled.

"Hey guys!" A voice broke in. It came from her far left. "Solomon is calling us back. He said that if we didn't find anything by now, then there wasn't any point in waiting here."

The girls groaned. She was surprised. Didn't they want to leave?

"Something tells me this will cost a lot more homework than usual." The British complained as she stepped away from her tree.

Cameron let out a breath and decided to wait a few more minutes after they left. Just in case they were still hanging around. Meanwhile, she let her mind race.

"If Mr. Solomon was the Joe Solomon from today, and the girl from yesterday was here today..." Cameron pondered out loud. "If Solomon was a spy, then he'd know I would be here. Probably didn't really leave the place when he did... Or kept someone watching over me." Cameron sighed. "But who are the girls?" She decided to leave it to the side and proceeded to climb down. Once her feet reached the lowest branch, she jumped, taking her bag with her.

Cameron made a quick decision and decided to go the opposite path as them. She didn't want to risk getting caught. It was just a gut instinct. She walked in a fast but steady pace, she made sure not to leave any possible hints of her being there.

* * *

"Where were you?" It was the first thing that she heard once she closed the door. She turned around to meet the grey eyes of her brother. Another adoptee.

"Why? Did they decide to come home?" She brushed past him and then paused on the first step of the stairs. She looked over her shoulder and watched his fist clench.

"No. They called and said they weren't coming for a while." He didn't move a muscle from where he stood.

"It's nothing new." Cameron was suspicious of his reaction. Of the way he was acting.

"This time, they didn't take _them_." He stressed out the word 'them', '_them_' meaning their 'siblings'. The Becker's biological kids. Spoiled to the very core.

"I see." Her voice was now quiet. "Did they do something already?"

"_They_ rummaged through our rooms, Cammie." His voice held anger as he turned around. Even his eyes were lit up in rage. "They broke almost everything breakable in my room and I can't imagine how yours looks!"

Cameron's eyes widened. It wasn't the first time _they_ did this. But she guessed that he was just tired of it. "I didn't have anything important in there... Not since last time." She gripped the rail a little harder than normal. "I assume they aren't here?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "No." It was an abrupt response, but one that she expected.

"Good." She turned to walk up the stairs, when she heard him ask. "Let's run away, Cammie. Get out of this house."

She couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't the first time she was hearing this. Cameron turned slightly and flash him a smile. "Let's wait until we're officially adults, okay?" She took a step up, chuckling. "We don't want to give them that satisfaction just yet." She knew her voice held mischief. She couldn't help it. She felt something deep in her stomach... She felt that something was going to change. And change was always good for her.

* * *

Cameron sat on her middle, leaning against the wall. She stared down at the folder on her lap. Decidedly, she turned to page 3.

It read:

**RACHEL'S MISSION REPORT**

We tailed our client for over 2 hours. We watched his actions, learned of his business, and decided the best way to eliminate him. As you know, this isn't one of our normal missions. This is one that usually my husband, Matthew, took care of. But because our daughter, Cameron, was also on this mission; we thought it would be safer if I did it.

Once it was time, I told Matthew to take Cameron to the car. I wanted to get the kill fast and clean; I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I had a bad feeling about the mission, since the beginning. It was like we were being watched, but I couldn't pin point where.

Once I finished my mission, I headed to the car. But suddenly, black vans swarmed around us. Before I could react, there were gunshots being heard from all around. I felt pain on all my sides and fell to the ground, unconscious. Before the darkness pulled me in, I heard an explosion and felt myself fly through the air. The last thing I thought was, 'What just happened?'

I woke up from a four-month coma. The doctors told me I had a concussion and three broken ribs, along with a broken arm. They said I was alive only by luck. When I asked for my family, they only shook their heads and looked at me sadly. They didn't answer my question.

Then came in a CIA agent. _Finally_, I thought to myself, questions are going to be answered. He started with an 'I'm sorry for your loss'. I was shocked. Stunned even.

He continued. 'It was a mission gone wrong. It seemed that you guys were ambushed, and whoever bombed the car didn't even care about his ally. All of them were dead.'

"And my family?" I asked, worried. How was my family?

This time he said one word. One that seemed to have frozen time for me and made me decide one thing: I was never going on a mission like that again. The word was...

_'__**Missing'.**_

* * *

_**FAV, REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT WAS! :3**_

_**- Kurohyo-chan 3**_


	3. The Truth

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been having some troubles here and there (I didn't have internet for a whole week, my computer didn't want to start up, I had an important exam to take, My Beta is busy these days...etc.)**

**But I did write up 3 whole chapters. (: I hope you guys like these chapters (I know I did). I'm sorry if I have some grammar errors or things like that. As I told you before, My Beta is busy and kinda went AWOL on me o.o So please bare with it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of Ally Carter's books... Or characters.**

**Chapter 3: The Truth **_  
_

* * *

"Are you sure it's her, Joe?" Rachel was in grief. "Did you really find my baby girl?"

Joe Solomon smiled. He had the nerve to smile at her, like her world wasn't changing.

"It really is her, Rachel. She looks exactly like you, but talks as if she was her father." Joe shook his head and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "I know it's hard to believe...But it really is her."

"Did you ask her why she didn't come back...To me...To us?" Her voice was quiet and hesitant. It was a very unusual sight for the strong headmaster of Gallagher School (or Institute).

Joe looked as if he didn't want to tell her. But he knew he had no other choice. "She has amnesia, Rachel. In the explosion, she was in a coma for a whole year, and when she woke up... She only remembered her name. 'Cameron'. "

Rachel was stunned. "She has...Amnesia? She doesn't remember us? Or anything?"

Joe was grim. "Yes, Rachel. She doesn't remember anything...Well not anything..." He was thoughtful for a second. "The right word would be everything is this case."

"What do you mean?" Rachel slumped back on her chair and observed her long time friend. Her husband's best friend.

"I've done my research on her before coming to you." He watched for a reaction. "I wanted to be prepared to answer each and every question that you'd throw at me."

She nodded, slowly. "Then...What did you find?"

"Cameron's mind may not remember who she is, but her body does." Joe stood up. "That means our Cameron is still in there somewhere. We just need something to wake her up."

"What are you planning to do?" Rachel narrowed her eyes. She had seen that look in his face before. It always meant trouble.

"I have a plan." He smirked.

* * *

Cameron was almost out the door, when her brother called out to her. "Why does it look like you're up to no good?"

She winced and turned around to face him. He was already dressed and combed. "I thought you were sleeping."

He raised an eyebrow and right then, Cameron knew that she had to tell him. She had to tell him what was going on in her life...What was happening in the past few days.

* * *

"So you're telling me...That a stranger came up to you and told you...That he knew who you were, and who your biological family were...And you believed him?" Mike asked, slightly incredulous. But for some reason, Cameron knew that he was hiding something.

They were now in her usual table in the Café. They were waiting for the right time to head to the fountain to meet Mr. Solomon.

"Yes, and he gave me proof." She handed him the folder, and watched his eyes. "You're hiding something, aren't you Mike?"

He flinched, surprised. "What would I be hiding?"

"That's what I want to know. Don't you think NOW is the perfect time to come clean? If anything..." Cameron leaned forward, frowning at him.

Mike looked hesitant, but also leaned forward. "Whatever you do...Do not show any negative emotion on your face." Cameron blink.

"Why?"

"We're being watched, Cameron." Mike inhaled. "This man was wrong in coming to you. He is putting your life back in danger by contacting you." Mike sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"You're not making sense, Mike." Cameron smoothed her bangs down, hiding her furrowed eyebrows.

"Don't scream or yell at me for hiding this, Cameron. It was my job...Or mission to keep you away from this life. To protect you of what was out there..." Mike shook his head, and plastered a fake smile. And if her gut was right, the smile wasn't only for the people who were watching them. "I am a CIA operative, Cameron. I've always known who you were, which is why I wasn't surprised when you came out one day, speaking a foreign language...Or when you disappeared in the crowd at the mall, when you didn't want our parents to find you."

Cameron closed her eyes, just to hide away the shock and betrayal that she felt. It was then, when her world froze. She was having a vision...Or at least that is what she would call it from now on._ A memory was surfing up._

* * *

_"Lesson number one on how to be a pavement artist.." Her father held up a finger. "Blend in."_

_Little Cameron watched with big green eyes. "What's a pavement artist mean, Daddy?"_

_"A pavement artist..." Matthew looked thoughtful at his daughter. "Would be a person who can simply disappear from in plain sight. As a spy, it is a person who can tail someone without ever being spotted. Someone who can walk by their target, steal important information, and NEVER be spotted."_

_Little Cameron nodded. "I want to be a pavement artist, Daddy." She smiled brightly at him. "Like you."_

_Her father chuckled. "Now on with the lesson." He grabbed her hand and walked through the crowd. "Never walk too fast or too slow. It gives away your spot."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"As in... In a crowd, everyone is heading towards the same direction, in the same pace. If you disrupt it, you'll attract attention to yourself."_

_Little Cameron hummed. "I get it. I have to act like everyone else."_

_Matthew chuckled. "Something like that."_

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cameron blinked away the fogginess.

Mike seemed to notice this, but didn't react. "We weren't sure if your amnesia was permanent, and we couldn't just re-teach you everything." His mouth twisted in concern. "You are in danger. You were before and now even more. " He frowned. "The CIA agreed to let you go... Because we couldn't protect you. You may still not remember, but when we found you..." He looked down. "You were in a horrible...Terrible state. You were in a coma for a YEAR!" He breathed in and reached across the table to take her hands. "Through the years, you became like a sister to me. I want to protect you. Will you let me?"

Cameron looked at their hands with tears in her eyes. "I want to remember, Mike. I know my amnesia isn't permanent now. I just need help remembering it. If I find my mother...If I go back to my old life... Maybe...Just maybe it will all come back to me."

"And if it doesn't?"

Cameron looked up in determination. "That isn't an option. I HAVE to remember." She looked out the window and watched the crowd fill in. "I've been getting these flashes in my head, Mike. I'm slowly remembering."

Mike looked surprised but then nodded. "Alright. I will be with you in this process, Cammie. Don't you think, for a second, that you are going to leave me behind."

Cameron nodded and smiled. "I can't even imagine a life without you." She stood up.

"It's time."

* * *

_"Lesson two, Cammmie." Her father crouched down and met her eyes. "Notice things."_

_He turned her around and made her look at her surroundings. "When you are on a mission, you have to notice every single detail. Because if you don't, you might miss something important."_

_"What happens if I miss it?" Little Cameron asked, shyly._

_"Then the mission might go wrong." He turned her around again and said seriously. "Whatever you do Cameron...Never let your guard down." He smooth her hair over. "I don't want anything to happen to you...Especially if it's because you didn't notice one little thing."_

_He smiled. "Promise me, Cameron. Promise me...**You will never let your guard down.**"_

_Little Cameron nodded. "I promise."_

* * *

Mike and Cameron were now sitting by the fountain, waiting on Solomon.

"He's late."Cameron sounded disappointed.

"No..." Mike looked around. "He's just waiting for the right moment." "Right moment for what?"

"The right moment to get his plan in motion." Mike sighed and put an arm around her. "Close your eyes and tell me what you have seen."

Cameron got comfortable in his side and closed her eyes. "I see two couples glancing our way every 2 minutes."

"What else?" Mike urged on.

"I see..." Cameron frowned. "Are we still being watched, Mike?" She felt Mike nod beside her, and started panicking on the inside. "Are they the bad guys?"

Mike chuckled. "No...Solomon is planning something. Something that I don't like.." Mike didn't sound happy, she could only imagine the look on his face.

"What do you think he is planning?" Mike was silent at her question. She was about to ask why, when she heard another voice join in their conversation

"Mike Miller...Or should I say Mike Becker?" It was Solomon's voice. She opened her eyes and watched the stare down between Mike and Solomon.

Mike had a grim look on his face. "You should have left her alone, Solomon. You're making a big mistake."

Solomon's face darkened. "Bringing her home is a mistake? Trying to make her remember about her life, is a mistake?"

Mike gave him a sad look. "You're bringing danger into her life again, Solomon. And if those memories were to harm her...Would you still want her to remember?"

Cameron leaned away from Mike. "Why would I be hurt remembering?"

Mike glanced at her and looked back at Solomon. "Did you go to the CIA about this? I cannot let you take her, unless you do."

Solomon frowned. "No, I did not. But she will come anyways. It is her choice."

She was silent as she contemplated Mike's expression. It was blank and mysterious. "She is under my wing, Solomon. She is my mission, not yours. I don't care if you want to reunite families or not-"

"But I want to meet my mother, Mike." Cameron's voice was quiet as she interrupted him. "I want to remember what happened to me all those years ago. I want to have memories to cherish...Since in this life, I have no one but you."

Mike sighed. "Which is why I haven't stopped you, Cameron. But that doesn't mean I won't lecture this irresponsible person." He inhaled. "I won't leave your side... At least not after the danger is gone."

"Do you even know who or what is after me?" Cameron watched his eyes carefully. It was the only thing she could read on his face, but only because she knew him so well.

Mike shook his head. "Now is not the time. What is your plan, Solomon?"

* * *

"Is this...Like a mission, Mr. Solomon?" Cameron asked, confused. "Why are you giving me a mission?"

Solomon smiled at her. "Because I think the only way for you to remember is to...To do what you used to do. I want you to identify each and every spy that is tailing you, and lose them. You have to get to your destination without being detained. It is really simple."

Cameron frowned. "And if I lose? If I get caught and detained?" Mike was also frowning at Solomon, who didn't answer.

"It means that you are not ready to remember." Mike answered for him. "It means that he will leave you in this life, even after he informs you of your past life. It means that he will abandon you forever." Mike tightened his grip on her hand; his jaw firmly clenched.

Cameron's heart stopped beating and she could see black spots on her vision. That one word kept repeating itself over and over in her head,

_**'Abandoned. Abandoned.'**_

* * *

_"How does it feel like being abandoned by your CIA?" A mad woman crackled. "They stopped looking for you hours ago, perhaps even days."_

_Matthew had his eyes shut closed and was already hyperventilating from the cold. They were, in what seemed, in a snowy mountain. Far, far away from civilization._

_"W-W-What are y-y-you talk-king ab-bout?" Little Cameron stuttered out. Her courage and bravery had run out of her body; being replaced with fear and pain. Her father was now growing pale and his lips were a shade of blue. She was numb throughout her whole body, which was good; It numbed the pain out._

_"Well Little Cameron...It means exactly that." The woman smiled eerily. She looked to be around the same age of her father. "Your precious CIA decided that a spy and his little girl weren't worth spending more than two days on search." She laughed again. "And your mother has no say..." You could just see the evil in the woman's eyes, it was very frightening._

_Little Cameron tried her best to keep herself stable, just for her father. But now...She couldn't stop a tear from falling. _

**_'Will I ever be saved?'_**

* * *

Cameron opened her eyes and found herself tied up. She started panicking.

'What is going on?' She thought as she trashed around. Her hands was tied in a tight knot around her wrists, while her ankles were tied up to the legs of the chair.

Cameron tried to calm her breathing down; she tried to rationalize what was happening. 'Okay so...Mike was explaining to me Mr. Solomon's mission...And then I...blanked out?' She sighed and then hissed as the rope rubbed harshly against her skin.

"What is going on?" Cameron whispered.

Then she heard footsteps. **'Clank...clank...clank.'** Her heart was thumping hard against her chest. Was she kidnapped? Did the mad woman from her memories come back for her? Was Mike right about the danger..? Were they still after her?

**'Clank..clank...clank'**

Cameron sucked in a breath as the door from her mini cell creaked opened.

_It opened to reveal..._

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it ! (: I'm sorry this chapter was all about explaining and stuff. Lol I promise you the next one has some action in it. (Please forgive me about the fights and stuff. I suck at writing those)**

**FAV. LOVE. VOTE. REVIEW. ANYTHING! xD**

- Love, Kurohyo-chan


	4. The Beginning

**Fourth Chapter! PLEASE ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Ally Carter's book or characters.**

**Sorry for the action scenes. xD **

**LOVE,  
KUROHYO-CHAN**

**Chapter Four: The Beginning **

* * *

_It opened to reveal..._

_**It opened to reveal...**__ Joe Solomon. _

Cameron furrowed her eyebrows. "Mr. Solomon?" She asked, slightly hesitant. She had a bad feeling about what was going on... If being tied to a chair meant anything.

Solomon wore a blank expression on his face. His eyes were expressionless with a slight hint of disappointment, while his lips formed a straight line. "I'm sorry, Cameron."

Cameron's heart flustered in her chest. "Why are you apologizing?" Her voice was shaky. She was afraid of the answer.

Solomon didn't answer for a while, then he shook his head. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

"W-why...W-why are you apologizing?" Cameron was panicking by now. She trashed against her binds. "What's going on?!" She raised her voice. "Why are you apologizing?! WHY AM I TIED UP?!"

Of course, she would scream. He was just standing there by the door without answering anything. He stood there sympathetically.

Solomon took out a pocket knife and placed it on the table. "You failed your mission." He simply uttered out.

Cameron stopped her movements, wincing when she felt the resulting sting on her skin from her struggle. "What...Mission?" She whispered.

"The mission was to see if you were paying attention to your surroundings. You allowed us to get close to you, Cameron. You allowed us to seep sleeping powder into your drink." Solomon watched her from under his eye lashes.

"You aren't the Cameron I used to know." He shook his head.

Cameron frowned, deeply. "Solomon... I have amnesia. I don't remember who I was..Or what to do.. This is still all new to me. I'm not your Cameron...And I'll probably never be." She gave him a smile full of pity. She didn't know why she felt sorry for him... But she just hoped that he understood this and let her go.

Solomon scowled at her. He wasn't the warm person she met in the Café that one day... He was another person. "Which is why..." He paused and pushed the pocket knife closer to her. "I am going to give you another chance."

Cameron slumped against the chair; It wasn't the kind of answer she was expecting. "What kind of chance?"

Solomon gave a wicked smile. "If you can escape our confines... If you can escape from our grasp...Then you can come back to your old life; unharmed."

Cameron's eyebrows shot up. "Escape from your grasps...?"

"Once you step into your house, the mission is over; Then you will decide whether you wish to come back...Or stay in your peaceful life." He chuckled softly at the last bit.

"And if I don't agree to do this mission?" Cameron just had to ask. Her heart was thumping fast and she felt the ceiling spin. She was afraid that she might go into a panic attack. It wouldn't be the first time, you know.

"You die." Solomon's eyes hardened. "Mike told you that we will abandon you if you didn't complete the mission...And THAT was partially true. We will abandon you...But we can't possibly let you go with all the information you have recently required. "

Cameron's mind was processing this information as fast as it could. "Are...Are you saying that if I don't...I mean...If I fail this second chance...I die?" She whispered softly; Her eyes wide with fear...But also with cold calculation, she knew that he wasn't just joking around.

"That is correct." Solomon moved to turn the door knob."Think about it. I will be back for the answer."

"No." Solomon stopped his movement and looked over his shoulder. His eyes showed curiosity.

"No?" He questioned.

"I know my answer already." She raised her arms as much as she could. "But I want my arms freed, before the mission starts." She knew that what she was asking, was impossible. But she had a feeling that she was just too important to be lost on a single mission.

Solomon turned around and stared down at her.

"No..." He started. "But I can make an exception and tie them together instead of against the chair."

Cameron nodded, relief setting into her stomach. Now she had a head start. She already had a plan formed in her head... And if everything came out right...Then she will _survive_.

* * *

Solomon walked out of the room after tying Cameron's wrist together. He ran a hand down his face.

Walking back into the room where all the surveillance camera were, he met with Mike Becker. He was Cameron's adopted brother and CIA guardian/bodyguard.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Mike asked, worried. He sat in a spinning chair as he watched the screen that showed Cameron's room.

Solomon nodded, grimly. "It has too. It will work out." He too watched the screen. "I saw her." He sat down on a chair next to Mike.

Mike glanced at him, puzzled. "Saw who?"

"I saw the cold calculating Cameron. I saw the old Cameron... That young little girl who was wise beyond her years. That successful trainee.. No... Spy that was building up in experience...If the accident didn't happen." He breathed in. "Then I'm sure that she would be even better than parents and me combined."

Mike chuckled, "If your plan goes right...Then she will come back, Solomon." He turned back to watch Cameron. "She will leave behind this life in pursue of one that she has lost."

"How are you so sure of that?" Solomon watched as Cameron took a deep breath and leaned down. She had taken the knife from the table and had cut of the ropes that tied her wrists together; She was now working on her ankles. "How can you be sure...That even when she gets her memory back...She'll come back to this dangerous life?"

Mike held back a smile. "Because even as Cameron Becker... She thrived for the most dangerous things. She loved thriller...Crimes...Suspension. She kept telling me on how she wanted to live through one. Even as Cameron Becker...She pretended to be someone else. She didn't like the life she had at home. One of solitude, sadness, and anger. Instead, she pretended to be someone else outside. Every time she went out, she was a different person.

Solomon laughed and leaned back against the chair. "So she hasn't changed much."

Mike's eyes suddenly went sad. "No... That is where you are wrong. She has changed." He shook his head. "Cameron Morgan and Cameron Becker **are not** the same person, Solomon. Don't ever forget about that."

Solomon looked at him confused but Mike was back to watching Cameron. He took a deep breath and decided to leave the matter aside; It was obvious Mike wasn't going to talk anymore.

* * *

Once Cameron had her limbs free, she pocketed the knife and looked around her room. It didn't have an air vent nor did it have windows. She sighed. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

Suddenly, she tensed. She heard footsteps heading towards her room. Cameron made a quick decision and stood beside the door; pressed against the wall.

She held in her breath and counted **'1,2...3!' **The door swung open and she lunged at the intruder.

* * *

Solomon watched with proud eyes as he watched Cameron take down a guy twice her size. She was on his back and had her legs wrapped around his waist as she held him in a choke hold. The look in her eyes were as cold as he saw them earlier; emotionless now.

The man's face was growing pale and after much struggling; He crumbled to the floor.

Solomon watched as Cameron stood over him triumphant. "What are you going to do now?" He whispered, excited. He was so sure... He could taste it on the tip of his tongue... Cameron was slowly...But surely... Coming back.

He watched as she dashed out the door and disappeared from the camera's view. He held back a grin. He couldn't wait for when she did.

* * *

Cameron took big gulps of air as she stopped in the middle of the hallway. She had passed by many doors... Too many for her to count...And she had yet to find an escape door.

She sighed irritated and looked up at the ceiling. Just when she heard footsteps coming her way, she noticed an air vent above her. Cameron grinned.

For once, she was glad that she was tall and that the ceiling looked relatively close to her. She jumped with her arms stretched above her and succeeded in pushing the rails of the air vent off.

Jumping up again, she gripped the sides and pulled herself up as fast as she could. She heard the voices getting closer to where she was. She hurriedly pushed the rails back to where they were and crawled back.

Cameron watched as two men looked around for her. She held back a chuckled and proceeded to crawl away from the area. 'This is just too easy.'

She crawled to the very end of the air vent, which was where the fast spinning fan was. Cameron cursed softly to herself and started brainstorming for a way to stop the spinning fan, so she could slip through the holes and jumped down; Below was an empty room with a large window.

She took out her pocket knife and took a deep breath. She hoped that this worked, if not then she was Dead. With the capital D.

Cameron closed her eyes and opened them again with determination. She angled the knife and aimed. The knife successfully embedded itself between the razors of the fan, stopping its movement. **(Luck happens?)**. She sighed in relief.

Cameron stuck her head through one of the holes and looked around the room. She saw that no one was in there, so she jumped down. She held a small smile on her lips as she walked over to the window. Her plan was working smoothly.

* * *

Solomon's eyes dashed from screen to screen, looking for Cameron's figure. She was nowhere to be found.

Mike chuckled. "To think how well she fits her codename..."

Solomon suddenly glued his eyes to one screen in particular. Cameron had popped into one of the rooms closest to the forest; one with a giant opened window.

His grin widened and he felt his blood pulsing through his veins. He stood up and headed towards the door.

Mike's voice stopped him. "Where are you going?"

Solomon's eyes glinted with mischief. "I can't possibly let her pass this mission without hardships, now can I?" And strutted out the door.

* * *

Cameron was half way climbing out of the window, when she heard a shout. "Get her!"

Her eyes widened and her lips tightened. She jumped down and took off running into the one place that she knew most; better than herself. The forest.

She heard a couple of footsteps behind her; matching her every stride. She cursed and sped up.

"Stop!" One shouted. "We aren't going to hurt you!"

It was a tactic... Cameron thought to herself in disgust. 'Do they really think I'm just a stupid little girl?'

Cameron took a sharp left and disappeared into the mist. She held a hand over her face to protect it from the branches and the leaves sticking out. It was silent, except for her cautious footsteps.

She was breathing heavily as she continued her journey across the forest. She headed straight, trusting that her gut was right.

Suddenly, she heard someone running; footsteps that weren't hers. She cursed yet again and swung herself up onto a branch. She climbed a little bit higher; just to be safe.

She squinted her eyes to look better at who it was. It was a boy. Her eyes widened in realization. It was the boy from the mall, Zachary.

She bit her lip as she watched him look around for her. Her first impression of him was fabulous. She could admit that she had dreams of him; that she had developed a crush just by his parting words. She gave a silent sigh.

'I can't trust him.'Her eyes hardened in realization. She couldn't trust anyone not as long as she was doing this mission...Or maybe... Maybe she will never trust anyone again..

* * *

_Black vans swarmed in on them; they came from all sides. They were trapped in the car. _

_Little Cameron shook in her father's arms. She was afraid of what was going to happen. She knew from just the look in his eyes...That this wasn't going to come out right._

_Matthew looked straight into his daughter's eyes. "Cameron.. We are about to be captured. Taken. Abducted." He breathed in. "I'm sorry that I got you into this." He combed his daughter's hair softly. The voices where growing louder by each second. _

_"I'm sorry for what you are going to experience." He had tears in his eyes. "I didn't plan this for you." _

_Little Cameron watched as her father kept apologizing to her in anguish. She must have been only 8 years old... But she understood what her father was saying. They were going to be tortured. Her heart was thumping so fast... It was inhuman. _

_Her father suddenly gripped her shoulders; the voices were just outside the door. "No matter what you do... Do not trust these people." He hugged her tight. "You can only trust yourself from now on."_

_And then the door was ripped open..._

* * *

Cameron watched as Zach headed back to the same direction he came from. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

She waited a couple of minutes before jumping down and running as fast as she could to the exit of the forest. She could already see civilization coming to view.

Suddenly, she was tackled from behind. Grunting, she punched her attacker's face and kicked him off.

It was Zach. Her eyes narrowed at him as they both stood up, facing each other. Her lips formed a sneer as she crouched down in a familiar stance.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said. His eyes were sad as he watched her. "I just want to take you back. Escaping like this won't do you any good."

Cameron laughed, coldly. "It won't do me any good?" She straightened herself up in a relaxed form, but you could still see that she was poised to attack at any time.

"Go back, Zachary." Her eyes watched for his every movement. She was cautious.

Zach frowned. "I can't. I was sent to bring you back, Cameron. You are in danger out here; even more without your memories." He took a step forward, but stopped when he saw her snarl. This was a different Cameron; The look in her eyes was cold and murderous. Different from the sweet and shy Cameron from the mall.

"Let us protect you." Zach whispered to her.

Cameron narrowed her eyes. "I've been protected enough." She snapped. She didn't know why that sentence made her angry...But it did. It made her furious.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw the crowd that had formed at the park. She smirked inwardly. It would be easier to lose him in a crowd.

"I'm sorry, Zachary." She took a step back. "I faintly remember some things." She paused. "And..." She took another step. "I never really liked to be protected." She forced a grin. "My father told me everything he knew. He taught me everything he knew. You know why?"

Zach was shocked. He was stunned that she had remembered so much, in such a short amount of time. "You remember?"

She nodded. "Not all but some..." She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was going to do. "The last advice he gave me..." She watched him with half-lidded eyes. "Was not to trust anyone, but myself. So why should I trust you? Or Solomon? Or anyone to protect me?" She breathed in. "They didn't protect me before... How can they protect me now?"

And with that said, she turned around and took of to the crowd.

Zach ran after her, but stopped when he lost sight of her blond-headed self. He inhaled and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

* * *

Cameron smoothed her hair into a pony tail with a rubber band, one that she had in her pocket. She continued her way through the crowd; her pace was slow and steady. She took her time to relax herself; to calm down the adrenaline that ran through the veins.

"Now..." She whispered to herself and eyed the exits of the park. "To find an easy exit and head home." She was glad that she lived closed to said apartment. All she had to do was ask for a taxi and give the $5 that she had in her pockets.

Cameron walked quickly to the exit with the most crowd and climbed into one of the taxis that were lined up on the side-walk.

"Where to?" The taxi driver had a Spanish accent to his voice.

She gave him the directions to her house and slid down on the chair. She made sure that she was just below the windows; she didn't want to be 'accidentally' seen.

Once they arrived, she paid the driver and stood on the side-walk.

Two cars were parked inside the garage. Cameron frowned. "So they're here, huh?"

She shook her head and quietly opened the door. Looking inside, she saw that the living room and the kitchen were empty.

Walking up the stairs, she heard music being played loudly and sighed. That meant the family was home.

She creaked her door opened and froze. Her eyes met with icy blue eyes; the eyes of her father. He sat stiffly on her bed, looking at her with fury.

"Where have you been?" He asked as he stood up.

Cameron flinched. "Does it matter? I'm here."

"Where have you been?" He repeated. Her adoptive father was called Jason Becker.

Cameron moved to answer, but Jason continued speaking. "The school called and told me that you have been absent for 3 days. They wondered if you were sick... Unable to assist classes." He narrowed his eyes. "And then some guy named Joe Solomon, called to ask permission for trip. He said he was your homeroom teacher. So, let me ask you again. Where have you been, Cameron Becker?"

Cameron's cheeks flushed at being called by her full name. "You really want to know?" Her jaw tightened. "I've had a rough week. Considering the fact that your kids trashed my room. I got fired from my job, and then suddenly some guy comes and tells me that he KNOWS me. That KNOWS my past."

She breathed in; trying to calm the sudden anger. "He tells me that I am a Morgan. A CAMERON MORGAN. Not Becker...No never Becker. He tells me that I have a nice mother, grandparents. He tells me about my accident."

She watched as her father paled. "You told me it was a car accident. That both my parents died...Why? Why did you lie to me? Why did you even adopt me? To keep me incarcerated here?"

Jason was stunned. He was lost in words; speechless. "You don't know what you are saying."

"Don't I?" Cameron's eyebrow raised in accusation. "I've been remembering, Father." She stressed the word out. "I've been remembering a lot...And reminiscing. "

Jason narrowed his eyes and walked up to her. He gripped her chin roughly and forced her to look at him. "It doesn't matter what you found out, Cameron. You WILL respect me and my family. No matter who you were... Now you are CAMERON BECKER." He chuckled. "I doubt your mother wants a freak like you anyways." He stared at her with cold eyes. "But then, I do have use to you. Compared to my children, you brought pride to this family." He let go of her chin and combed her hair. "It doesn't matter who you were. I have shaped you to be independent." He grinned. "I have treated you like my daughter; my favorite."

Cameron flinched. "I don't care what you say. You didn't do anything for me! Yes, you adopted me, gave me food and shelter... But.. You never gave me love as a father should." She sneered. "I'm leaving this household. Today."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "And where will you go?"

Cameron shook her head and walked past him. She grabbed a suitcase and started feeling it with clothes and her necessities. "Whenever this life leads me... Anywhere but here."

Jason watched as Cameron shoved everything into the suitcase. "If you walk out of this house, you can never come back. I will not treat you as my daughter. I will stop your allowance from coming."

Cameron laughed. "I don't need your things." And with that said, she walked out of her room... And into her **NEW** life.

**Or should I say old? **

* * *

Cameron walked out of the house and heard clapping. She looked up to meet the proud eyes of a grinning Solomon. He was leaning against a black fancy sports car.

"Congratulations." He motioned her to walk over. "You passed your mission...And it seems you have chosen your path as well?"

Cameron nodded, walking over. "Is this my ride?" She ran a hand through the sides of the car. "It's a beauty." She admired.

Solomon chuckled. "That she is." He got in the driver's seat, while Cameron sat in the passenger seat after she had put away her bags.

"Where are were going now?" She asked after a couple of minutes into the drive.

**_"Home."_**

* * *

**Thank YOU for READING! I hope you enjoyed! (: Please FAV. ALERT. OR REVIEW**

Love,  
Kurohyo-chan


	5. She's Back

**Fifth Chapter~~ ^^ I hope you guys like this one. Tension~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ally Carter's Book or Characters!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Love, **

** Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan**

**Chapter Five: She's Back**

* * *

Cameron watched the scenery pass her by. They had been driving for over 4 hours; of course, they had stopped for food and bathroom breaks. But she was tired of just sitting around.

"When will we be there?" She asked for the second time that day.

Solomon sighed, tiredly. "Thankfully, about 10 minutes more and we'll be at the safe-house."

"Safe-house? I thought we were going to meet my mother?" Cameron tensed.

"Yes, but we need to reinstate you into the CIA. We have to report that you are back...That you are no longer in hiding." Solomon drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. "And your mother will meet us there." He gave her a quick smile.

Cameron relaxed. "How do I get reinstated?"

"It's simple really. They are going to ask you a couple of questions and have you sign some agreement." He shrugged. "Nothing too complicated or drastic."

Cameron nodded and dozed off once more.

* * *

"Cameron...Cameron..."

Cameron woke up to Solomon shaking her. "What?" She grunted out, hoarsely.

"We're here."

Cameron looked up to see a beautiful house. "This is a safe house?" She brushed her hair with her fingers.

"It has to be." Solomon said grimly. "It IS my house."

Cameron looked at him, stunned but didn't comment. She got down from the car and followed Solomon inside. "What about my bags?"

"We won't be here for long."

They walked into the living room, only to see a woman and Zach.

She raised an eyebrow at Solomon. "What is he doing here?" She pointed at Zach.

Solomon looked at Zach and scowled. "I'm asking myself that same question. What are you doing here, Zach? I sent you back with the others."

Zach shrugged. "I asked for permission; Plus Ms. Morgan wanted me to be here..." Zach looked down. "You know.. Explain who is after her...And stuff." Zach trailed off.

Cameron looked at him, confused and then looked back at Solomon. "Explain what?"

"The people who attacked us...And took both you and your father." Another voice said. It was a woman's voice... It was gently, warm...and sultry? Cameron shook her head, inwardly. She recognized the voice.

She turned around and met with a face that looked much like her own.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Cameron tried not to run over to her mother and cry helplessly. She told herself on the way to here, that she wouldn't do that. She was never one to cry.

"That will all be explained later." Rachel smiled. "Aren't you going to give your mother a hug?" She opened her arms wide in front of her, while Cameron stared. Her eyes glazed over, but she blinked the tears away.

"It's good to see you again...Mom." Cameron walked to her and hugged her with all her might. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Rachel stood over 2 inches taller than her daughter. She pulled Cameron back from the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "No.. I THOUGHT I would never see you again." Rachel's eyes showed grief...sadness. "I thought I had lost my only daughter." She breathed in, shaky. "I'm so glad we found you." She brushed her daughter's hair. "But now for the serious matter."

Rachel sat Cameron down next to her. She held Cameron's hand in a gentle grip. "This is Agent Morrison. She is here to ask you some questions...And she is here to report everything said to the CIA." She shrugged.

Cameron nodded and held out her hand, the one that was free. "It is nice to meet you, Miss Morrison."

Morrison shook her hand and smiled widely. She was a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair and eyes. "No.. It nice to meet you, Cameron. It is nice to finally meet the Chameleon." Her eyes twinkled in fascination. "I have heard much about you throughout my years."

Cameron flushed. "Thank you."

Agent Morrison nodded. "Now, I will ask you a couple of questions and you will try to answer as honest as you can, okay?" She opened the folder that was on her lap. "First question is your name, your age, and your status."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "My birth-name is Cameron Morgan. I am 18 as of today, and I guess my status is alive and inactive?"

Everybody in the room, except for Cameron, blinked. "Happy Birthday." They all chimed in.

Her mother rubbed her back, affectionately. "I was waiting until everything finished. As soon as I heard that we were meeting today, I went out and bought you a very special present."

Cameron's stomach filled with warmth and she laughed. "Thank you." And this time she met it.

* * *

After many questions, it was time to finally inform Cameron everything they knew.

Cameron sat, while Zach and Solomon stood in front of her.

"What you are about to hear, Cameron...You can never repeat to anyone. You cannot involve anyone that isn't currently in this room. And of course, you can add-on Mike, because he is the reason why you were hidden so well."

Cameron nodded. "Go on."

Zach stepped up; his face emotionless. "The day you were abducted...Captured... The organization that captured you were called the COC. The Circle Of Carvan." He took a deep breath.

Solomon took over after a few minutes of silence. "We don't know what they want with you, yet. But we do know that whatever it is, has to do with what your father was investigating. Which is why they captured him..." He paused, watching Cameron's reaction. "Cameron... Do you really not remember anything?"

Cameron frowned. "I am slowly getting my memories back... But for now, I don't remember." She partially lied. She didn't want to say what she remembered until she had everything down. Until she had no more questions.

Solomon sighed. "Cameron... The CIA didn't find you."

Cameron opened her mouth to interrupt, but Solomon continued.

"**You found them." **

* * *

_She was running through the snow. She felt pain all over her body with every movement she made. Everywhere that she looked; she saw blood. Blood filled her every memory..Her every sight._

_She panted heavily as she stopped. She crouched low behind a tree and took deep breaths. She was resting for another journey of two hours._

_Where was she? She asked herself. She had finally escaped from their clutches. After much planning with her father, she had finally got the right moment. But...The right moment had come too late for her father._

_They took him away from her. She was left tied to the wall, screaming his name as loud as she could. They didn't listen to her. He couldn't be moved...Not in his condition. He was unconscious; probably suffering from hypothermia._

_She wiped her moisten eyes and stood up straight. She couldn't give up now. She didn't know how many days have passed since they took him...And she hoped it wasn't much...She was afraid that if more than a week had passed...That...maybe... Her father was already dead._

* * *

Cameron blinked and tried to pay attention to what Solomon was saying. "What do you mean?"

"He means, honey... He means that you escaped. You traveled to one of the most used safe-house. You ran to safety...all under radar." Rachel watched her daughter with cautious eyes. "You didn't contact anyone on the way there.. You didn't let yourself be seen in camera either." She chuckled without humor. "I don't know how an 8-year-old girl could do it... But you did." She fingered her shirt. "The CIA reports that when you arrived, you were crazed. You had cleaned yourself up on the way over; So you looked civil. But the look in your eyes.. They said it was like a wild animal." Rachel pursed her lips. "You didn't let anyone touch you or look you over, so they had to sedate you. But before, they questioned you chained from a hospital bed... You only answered that you had to find him." Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"Then why was I told that I was in a coma?" Cameron asked quietly.

"Because you hadn't had any rest for over a week." Solomon crossed his arms. "The minute they sedated you... You drifted off into a deep sleep. When you woke up, all your memory were gone."

"I think it was a way for you to run away from all that had happened." Zach said, softly. "They said that your body was...was marked all over."

Cameron stood up. "I think I heard enough." She slouched. "I'm re-instated, right?" She turned to look at Agent Morrison, who nodded.

"Then we should get going." Cameron looked at Solomon. "Where are we heading?"

* * *

_Screams were heard throughout the cave, and a voice rang clearly along with them._

"_Where is the list, Matthew?" It was a female's voice; A husky female voice. One that sent chills up Cameron's spine; But she didn't stop to ponder about it._

_'Where am I?' She thought to herself as she looked around. She was laying on her side with her wrists cuffed behind her and her ankle attached to a chain._

"_NO! Let her go!" It was a roar. She looked for the source of such a roar and her eyes fell on a figure tied to a chair. She squinted her eyes and instantly recognized the shaggy brown hair and green eyes. It was her father; He looked to be around his early 30s. Now she that she thought about it... Her body was sore...and she felt rather small. She looked down at her body and noticed that she looked to be around 8. 'Is this another memory?'She questioned herself as she watched the female slap her father across the face._

"_Not until you say where it is." The female seem to hiss at him. "You wouldn't want to help your daughter into a new world, now would you?"_

_Matthew spit at her. "Go to hell." He cursed at her and then shot a look at Cameron. Cameron felt herself nod. She felt herself prepare for the worse, and just knew that whatever was going to come.. Was going to be bad. Very bad...But also very necessary._

_Cameron watched the female wipe away the bloody spit and march her way towards her. She flinched as the female's arm came into view; just in front of her face. The woman crouched down and met her gaze. "It seems you have a heavily trust for your father." And the woman smiled. She gave a feral smile._

"_My name is Katherine." Katherine's voice was gentle like a mother, but it also gave her an eerie feeling. "Will you tell me where the list is? You see.." She drawled out the word and looked at her father. "It has something that belongs to me." And then Cameron felt her hair being pulled back painfully. Her head wrenched back. "And I'll do anything to find it." _

* * *

Her body shot up to an erect sitting position. Her body felt stiff, as if she had woken up from a coma.

Cameron groaned, hoarsely. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed. 'That wasn't a dream...' She breathed in. 'It felt too real for it to be a dream.'

Her dark emerald eyes landed on her wrist. The sleeve had risen up from her sudden movements, only to reveal faded scars. She bit her lip, in an attempt to silence her sobs.

She remembered everything. Everything that she went through when she was captured... She remembered every detail. Her screams rang in her mind... How could she have forgotten such a thing? Such an experience?

Her frame shook as she gripped the bed sheets tightly. "I was just a kid." She tried to reason with herself. "A traumatized kid..." She whispered. Her eyes shut closed; showing her images of her bloody-faced father tied up in a chair in front of her... He was telling her that everything was going to be okay.

Cameron calmed herself after what seemed like an eternity and stood up. Just then, there was a knock on her door.

"Can I come in, Pumpkin?" Cameron flinched at the nickname.

* * *

_Cameron felt her whole body in pain; But she never said a word. Not when she was beaten until the point where all she felt was numbness. Not when she heard her own screams getting louder by the second; ringing in her ears. Not when she heard her father lie to her, "It's alright, Pumpkin. Everything is going to be alright."_

* * *

"Cammie?" Rachel called out to her.

Cameron shook her head and fixed her sleeve. "Um...Yeah. You can come in now."

Rachel opened the door and walked in. She stopped when she saw her daughter's face. She looked tired. She was pale looking and had bags under her blood-shot eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rachel moved closer to Cameron; She raised her hand to her cheek.

Cameron moved back and avoided her eyes. "Nothing. I'm fine." She turned around and started rummaging through her things. "What did you want me for?"

Rachel watched Cameron's back as she sat down on the corner of the bed. "I came to tell you to get ready. It will be lunch time soon... " She trailed off.

"I'm getting introduced, right?" Cameron reached up to put the suitcase back... It was her mistake. Rachel gasped.

"What is that on your back, Cameron?" Her shirt had risen up to the middle of her back.

Cameron looked over her shoulder. Her eyes grew cold. "What is on my back?" She asked, even when she knew what her mother was talking about.

"Can...can I see them?" Rachel asked, hesitantly. Cameron sighed and then nodded.

She closed her eyes and moved to take off her shirt. She was taking deep breaths and when she finally removed it, her mother gasps yet again.. Only this time louder. Even without a mirror, Cameron already knew what her mother was staring at. She herself had stared at them for years, wondering what kind of horrendous life she had. Scars adored Cameron's back. She had two big ones in the middle of her back, shaped like a big X; and then she had small scars and medium scars painted all over the big X one.

"Oh, Cammie.." Rachel whispered as she ran a hand over her back. "I'm s-"

"Don't apologize for something you didn't do." Cameron whispered, harshly. Cameron didn't feel sick about them anymore, because she knew that she had them for a reason... Because she had protected something. Something important that will hopefully be worth her father's death...As well as her own torture. But that didn't mean she wanted pity from someone...

She turned around to face Rachel with cold eyes. "You knew I was found with marks all over my body. Did you, perhaps, ignored that fact? Why are you so surprised by it now?"

Rachel pressed a hand to her mouth. Her eyes showed surprise, pain...hurt? "I didn't know it would be like this... I could have never imagined this."

Cameron shook her head. "You're right..." She sighed.

"Is there any more... scars?" Rachel raised her hand to Cameron's back. She felt Cameron flinch under her touch.

Cameron knew that her mother had a lot of questions. So many that she didn't know which one to ask first; which ones offended her and which ones didn't.

"Just the ones on my back and my arms." Cameron was distant in her answers; It was her way of coping. She tried to detach herself as much as she could from any or every situation. Even more now, that she was the center of attention.

Rachel didn't have any words for her daughter. Instead of her comforting her daughter... Her daughter was comforting her.

"It's okay.." Cameron turned around and awkwardly patted her mother's back. "Like I said.. It wasn't your fault."

Rachel took a shaky breath and laughed. She hugged her daughter tightly. Cameron softly pulled away from her grip after a few minutes. "I'm going to shower now.."

Rachel nodded; She still didn't know what to say to her daughter.

"I think you should head to the diner room. Everyone should be waiting for you, Headmaster Morgan." Cameron forced a teasing smile on her lips. She turned around and headed towards the bathroom. "I'll find my way there."

Rachel nodded and watched Cameron step into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Cameron." She whispered, softly. Cameron paused and closed her eyes

'No... I'm sorry.' She thought to herself as she closed the door. She slid down to the floor and rested her head on her knees, She wrapped her arms around her legs.

* * *

Cameron closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles. Water fell down her skin and dripped onto the floor, as she rubbed soap over her arms. She inhaled slowly.

Now that she knew what had happened... Now that she remembered almost...if not everything... She had to do something. She wanted revenge for what they did to her... For what they did to her father. She just couldn't let them get away. Not now...Not ever.

Cameron shut off the water and just stood there, pondering

But for now, she just had one question.

_Why did Zach look like Katherine?_

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE LIKE, FAV, AND REVIEW!**

**Love, **

** Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan (: **


	6. Suspicion

**:3 Finally an update! I hope you guys like this chapter. xD I'm sorry for any grammar errors and for the fight scenes (you know how much I suck at these). Anyways ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ally Carter's books.**

**P.S Please review or P.M (: If you have an idea, then please tell. XD It would help me tons!**

**-Kurohyo-Chan**

* * *

**Chapter Six: _Suspicion_**

Though it wasn't her first time feeling like this... It was certainly something. She felt suffocated in the midst of the Sisterhood. She felt angry and betrayed.

"This is your sister, Cameron." Rachel smiled widely as she softly led a young girl towards her. "She is one year younger than you. Her name is Amulette."

Cameron didn't know what to think. "So you got it on with another man?" She whispered. There was a sudden silence in the room. Her mother's eyes flashed with many emotions: Shock, hurt but mostly anger.

"Let's talk outside." Rachel said through her teeth. She didn't want the girls to think something that they shouldn't. "Come." She walked ahead of Cameron.

Cameron's eyes were cold when she looked at Amulette. Her eyes traveled up and down her body in a judging way. Amulette was a young petite girl; She looked much like herself. Blond hair and green eyes. Except she had freckles decorating her cheeks and had a haughty look to her.

"You were at the mall." Cameron stated. Her voice was silent, monotone...

"That's right." Amulette was shocked that she remembered. She watched her sister, fearful for some odd reason. Cameron looked blank, distant in her eyes. Cameron looked different from the last time that she saw her. Her eyes looked haunted.

Cameron nodded and moved to follow Rachel. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She shook her head and walked out of the Diner.

* * *

"What do you think you are accusing me of?" Rachel asked, coldly. "That I cheated on Matthew?"

They stood facing each other in the hallway. Rachel's arms were crossed against her chest, while Cameron stood straight with her hands down her pockets.

"Did you?" Cameron tilted her head. "Like you said, she is one year younger than me." Cameron let a cold smile spread against her lips. "Or did you adopt her?"

"In a matter of fact, I di-"

"So you replaced me." Cameron gave a bitter chuckle. "She looks almost exactly like me, now doesn't she?"

Rachel watched her daughter with sad eyes. "Cameron, you don't understand the situation. You can't make assumptions like that without letting me explain."

"Then explain." Cameron's voice was harsh, making Rachel flinch. "Explain to me why you stopped looking for me after a simple year. Why you adopted another girl that looks exactly like me, and possibly taught her everything you know? Just like you taught me." She watched her mother with half-lidded eyes. "Did you forgive yourself already? That easy?" She taunted her mother as she leaned forward. She took her hands out from her pockets and clapped. "Congratulations. You have a new daughter. Who's the father? Solomon?" She laughed. "What a nice choice. My father's best friend!"

Rachel shook. "Shut up." She hissed. "How dare you?! I looked everyday for you! Did you expect me not to move on after 10 years?!" She paced in front of Cameron. "I was depressed and heartbroken... I had to move on.. There was no hope that you two were alive." Her voice shook. "And then this little girl comes along.. Looking exactly like you did when you were a small baby... I had to take her. I felt like I could start a new. Was that so wrong?" Rachel looked up at Cameron. Her eyes filled with tears.

Cameron shook her head. "As a mother, you should have never moved on." She whispered. "Instead of protecting your own child, you protected another. You left me for dead, Rachel." She paused. "How can I forgive that?"

Rachel reached out for her, but Cameron moved back. "Things have changed between us. I am no longer the girl that you remember, while you are no longer the woman from my memories."

"You don't know what you are saying." Rachel choked out.

"Yes, I do know what I am saying." Cameron took a deep breath. "Face it, Rachel. I am no longer your daughter." She sighed as she looked over her mother. Tears ran down her face, and grief showed clearly in her eyes. "We'll talk later. But now the girls are waiting on their strong, clear-headed Headmaster." Cameron placed her hands on the wooden door. "Get yourself together before going in."

Rachel didn't move from her position as Cameron walked back inside. Her body was frozen in place as her worst nightmares were becoming real.

* * *

Cameron slouched down on one of the chairs at the teachers' side. Curious and awed-filled glances were directed towards her when she sat down. But she paid them no mind; She clearly wasn't in the mood. Her body was numb and her thoughts were blanked. She felt exhausted.

Suddenly big hands were placed on her shoulders as a frame leaned over her. "What did you say to Rachel?" Solomon softly whispered into her ear. "She looks beyond devastated."

Cameron couldn't bring herself to say what was on her mind. It would have been harsh, even for her. She knew that what she said to her mother was unfair, but she was hurt. Hurt beyond belief. Another girl calling her mother 'Mom'... She felt betrayed every time she imagined her mother smiling warmly at another girl; calling her 'My Little One'. Cameron was angry and jealous. Her childhood was taken from the hand of a terrorist group and given to another little girl.

Cameron settled for shrugging as an answer. Rachel walked into the room that instance. Her eyes were void of any emotion, but Cameron knew better.

"Okay, girls." Rachel clapped. "Quiet down." Her voice ranged strongly around the room. "Before we start dinner, I want to introduce our new staff member. She may look a little young, but she has plenty of experience. Her name is Cameron Morgan and she will be helping Solomon in the CoverOps classes." Rachel paused to let the information sink in. "Now that that's settled..."

* * *

Cameron waited outside of Rachel's office. She was patient and relaxed, taking deep breaths.

"You should apologize."

Cameron looked to her right and saw her. She sighed. There she was in all her glory; Her dear adoptive sister.

"Pardon?" Cameron raised an eyebrow. Her eyes flashed with rebellion.

"I said you should apologize." Amulette sneered. Her face distorting to match her personality.

"I should." Cameron's lips formed a half-smile; a smirk. "But I won't."

"Why?" Amulette glared at Cameron. "Why are you making her suffer? After all she's been through, huh?!" Suddenly, their eyes clashed. She felt a shiver run up her spine... She saw the terror behind Cameron's eyes.

"Because..." Cameron drew the word out. She let her head fall against the wooden door. "She may have forgiven herself... But I haven't." Cameron opened her eyes. They were a darker shade of green; showing her anger quite clearly.

"I bet you've done some horrible things." Amulette cocked her hip upward. "How did you get out of there alive?" She held a mischievous look on her eyes. "Did you bribe them? Give them precious information? How DID you get out?"

Cameron narrowed her eyes. "Do you know what you are saying, girl?" Cameron pushed herself off the door. "You are accusing me of being a traitor."

"Aren't you?" Amulette's voice was cocky. "I bet you didn't suffer a thing. Torture?" She chuckled. "What a joke. I think you're just a coward that ran away when things got bad. Is that why your father died? Protecting his coward of a daughter?"

"**Enough**." Cameron's voice held a deadly edge.

* * *

_"You understand what you have to do, Cameron?" Her father whispered at her. His eyes pleading her to listen to him; to obey him. "The minute they move me, you run. You run as fast as you can and you get out of this place. Okay?"_

_Cameron shook her head. Her tears spilled over her cheeks as she tried to hold back the sobs. "N-No!" She half-shouted. "I can't leave you with them!" She choked out. "I won't run away because it hurts..." She whimpered._

_Matthew watched his daughter struggle with sad eyes. "I need you to listen to me, Cameron. You need to go and find help. Explain to them what is happening and what these people want." He pulled her into a warm hug. His voice was filled with anguish. He couldn't bring himself to do this to his daughter... He couldn't bring her with him. He knew what was waiting for him next. Death._

_"Come on, Matthew." Catherine nudged him with her foot. "It's time to go." She sneered._

_He sighed and gave a final kiss on Cameron's forehead. "I'm sorry for this, Pumpkin." He whispered. "I will always love you."_

* * *

"I need to know everything about Cameron." Rachel watched Mike over her clasped hands. "I need to know how much Cameron has changed."

Mike slumped against his chair. He didn't know why she needed to know, but since she was Cameron's biological mother...He guessed he should tell her. "What do you want to know?" Mike looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

It was amazing how much Cameron and Mike acted alike. They were really siblings in that sense, except that they weren't related by blood.

"How was she like growing up? I read some disturbing things." Rachel said softly.

Mike gave out a humorless chuckle. "What things have you read, Mrs. Morgan?" His eyes were a darker shade than what she remembered. "Did you read my reports? Or did you read the complaints?" He shook his head. "Cameron was and is a very wise child, Mrs. Morgan. Everything she does is for a reason..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but Cameron has had a rough childhood.." His voice softened to a whisper.

Rachel's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Where you guys...abused?" Terror was heard in her voice.

"No. Not abused in the sense you are thinking." He shifted uncomfortably. "In fact, our father took a liking to Cameron. He liked that she was smart, polite, and not spoiled. He took a favoritism with her; making all his other children jealous. He made sure that she was raised right and was very strict with her.." He paused. "I was only adopted because of Cameron, you know?" He let a soft smile fall over his lips. "She grew attached to me in the orphanage and begged for that man to adopt me. " Then a frown took over his face. "I was force to be a companion to Cameron, though I have no regrets." He looked down at his hands.

"Explain what you meant by a rough childhood." Solomon demanded as he stood over Rachel. His hands were placed on her shoulders.

It was silent for a while. "Expectations." Mike finally said. "She lived with the expectation to be the best of the best. She was burdened with many things. She had to be independent...Loyal...Submissive." He paused and then looked over at Rachel. "You read about the expulsions, didn't you?"

Mike continued after she nodded. "Cameron... Blanks out." He said, hesitantly. "When she's too emotional, she blanks out and her whole personality turns unstable."

"Too emotional in what way?"

Mike didn't know who asked it, He was too lost in his memories.

* * *

_It was a peaceful day for Mike. He had no troubles, he was not tired, but for some reason...He had a bad feeling. Suddenly there were screams in the air, his best friend barged into his classroom. "Mike! Mike! There's trouble!" He shouted to him. He grabbed Mike's hand and dragged him out. Both of them ignored the teacher, who tried to stopped them._

_They ran out to the field and saw a crowd forming in the middle. "What is this about?!" Mike shouted over the noise of the thunder and the roars of the people. It was raining heavily outside._

_"It's Cameron." Mike froze, but his friend kept dragging him. "She's fighting with the almighty jock."_

_Mike took off at that. How could this happen? As far as he knew, Cameron was invisible. It was the only way she wanted to get through high school... No one knew who she was and no one cared other than himself._

_He shoved through the crowd and stumbled inside. There stood his sister. Her hair clinging to her face, as well as her clothes. He noticed blood dripping from her mouth and gashes over her face. Anger swirled inside him; Anger and guilt. He should've been here earlier. He needed to stop this now before anything else happened._

_He took a step forward and then chills ran up his spine. Cameron threw her head back and laughed. It was a cold chilling laugh. It left goosebumps all over his body... He knew that laugh._

_Mike didn't dare move from his spot as he watched Cameron. Her eyes were distant, faded... As if she wasn't there. Lost in another world. She wore smirk smeared across her lips. Her frame was slouched over, with her chin to her chest and her arms swaying slightly in her sides._

_"I'll wipe that smirk right off your face, Becker!" The jock threatened. He grabbed her collar and lifted her to his height. Her feet dangled inches away from the ground. Cameron made no move to escape his grip; She was limp as a rag doll. And when she finally met his eyes...There was no fear present in her eyes, instead she looked frightening angry._

_The jock grew more furious by her silence. He swung at her, not giving her a chance to defend herself. Cameron fell to the side, her head snapping sideways. Her eyes were close in a flinch, while the crowd roared in encouragement._

_"Get up and fight!" The jock shouted. He kicked her harshly to the side. She gave out a strangled groan and lifted herself up with shaky legs._

_The jock nodded in approval and swung at her again. Cameron stumbled and sluggishly stood straight. She raised a hand to her face and smeared the mud on her cheek. Her eyes were darker with every hit. Mike knew that she was going to snap soon. He glanced at her victim. And he couldn't bring himself to pity the jock._

_The crowd booed and laughed along with the jock, who taunted her. "Are you giving up already? Going to run to mommy now?" He paused. "Oh wait! You don't have one!" Everyone gave a roar of laughter._

_Cameron's frame shook in anger. She was seething inside. How dare they? She thought to herself. How dare they taunt me? She saw red._

_The jock neared her again and leaned forward. "Scared yet?" He whispered haughtily in her ear. Cameron tilted her head to meet his eyes._

_She furrowed her eyebrows and laughed. "Scared?" She paused in her movement and suddenly rammed her head against his. The jock stumbled back and gripped his nose; Blood sweeping through his hand. His eyes were wide with shock._

_Cameron looked up at him with a sadist grin on her face. Rain slowly washing away the mud and blood present on her face. She felt adrenaline pump through her veins. Her eyes met his steadily._

_"Y-You... Y-you BITCH!" He roared._

_Cameron shook her head and slammed into him. She looked like a feral animal as she slammed her fists into him with all her might. She held no hesitation in her movements._

_They all watched horrified at what was happening; The crowd for once was not roaring in encouragement. They were silent and the only thing heard was the rain splattering into the ground and Cameron's fists pummeling at the jock._

_"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" A voice boomed int the air, breaking the silence and the tension._

_Mike turned his head and saw the Director with his black umbrella; his discipline staff behind him. Mike's eyes widened and snapped his head to look at Cameron._

_Cameron was straddling the jock as she looked at her bloody hands with wide eyes. She looked horrified... As if she just noticed what she has done._

* * *

"Why?" Amulette laughed mockingly. "Because I'm right?"

Cameron's frame shook as she breathed through her nose. She didn't want to snap at the girl on her first day back.

"Amulette, apologize." She heard another voice interject, but she couldn't will herself to look up. She was too angry... Dangerously on the edge to loose it.

Suddenly she was being pressed against a warm chest, one that she was familiar with. "Mike." She whispered, with anguish. "Get me out of here." She felt him nod and Mike slowly led her away from the scene.

"I hate that girl." She gripped Mike's shirt tightly. She was calm, but still too emotional. Her eyes were blurry and darkness was closing in. "There's something wrong with her, Mike. I know it."

Mike didn't say a word as he brushed his sister's hair. He knew that she was slowly loosing consciousness. He felt her breathing even out and sighed. "I'll look into this Amulette, Cammie." He kissed the top of her head.

"And let's hope for your sake that you are right."

* * *

"Did you find her?" Two figures stood hidden in the shadows.

"I did." A feminine voice replied. It was familiar. "But I need more time. She just got here."

"You have a week before we make a move." It was another feminine voice. It was rough but velvety. "You know where to find me." The woman stepped out of the shadows.

She had dark red hair and dark eyes... **Dark eyes that looked much like a certain boy.**

* * *

:'D **Did you like it? Please review, fav or alert! ^^ Zhiz encourages me! And if ya'll have any ideas (like I said in the top), PM me! 3**

**Loooove, Kurohyo-Chan**


	7. Memories

**Hi! ^^ I know I took long to update, but hey! It's here (: Anyways, this chapter is mostly just glimpse of memories. This is officially the start of the drama that is going to occur between Zach and Cameron, plus Amulet (Which I changed from it's original 'Amulette'). :D I do plan on making the same plot line as I did with the original story!**

**P.S Any new ideas that come to your mind? Please P.M AWAY! :'D I don't mind the ideas or the critic. It helps better everything.**

**FORGIVE ANY MISTAKES! I read it over and over again, but I always miss one or two things. O.O**

**I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the late update again! Thank you for reading! Please fav. and review!**

**Love, Kurohyo-chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ally Carter. **

**Chapter 7: Interrogation**

* * *

"What is your name?" An anonymous voice seeped into the conference room.

"Cameron Anne Morgan." She licked her chapped lips. It has been three days since her collapse. The CIA had asked Cameron to come in for interrogation. They needed to know some facts.. They wanted to know what she remembered.

* * *

_Cold sweat ran down her spine as she jumped over tree branches. Her feet were blue and numbed from the snow as well as her fingers. But she had to keep moving, if she wanted to live that is._

_She pressed her lips tight into a line and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. She had a plan, but first... She needed to get out of the forest._

_"Come on, Little Cameron!" Catherine yelled. She had a fierce look on her eyes, but a deadly smirk placed on her red tainted lips. She was having fun, of course. She knew that the girl couldn't get that much farther. She was sick and numbed from the cold and the beatings; Plus her emotional state was awful. Catherine grinned. "You can run, but you can't hide!" She spread her arms apart and laughed._

_Cameron hid behind a large tree trunk. Her little body shivered as she struggled to keep her breathing even. She glanced around the tree and saw Catherine not too far from her... Maybe 5 feet away? She flinched. She needed to hide, but how? She was hurt and in pain. She couldn't run anymore even if she wanted to. Her legs were paralyzed from the cold ... and the fatigue... She could already see the dark spots in her vision. She looked behind her and saw a bush filled with snow._

_She crawled her way under the bush and pulled snow over her body, until it was completely covered. She closed her eyes and shifted herself closer to her coat. She had stolen it from one of the closets of the warehouse. It had fur all over, which made it very warm for the winter._

_'I hope they don't find me.' She thought to herself as she drifted off._

* * *

"How old were you when you were captured?" The voice belonged to a woman. She stood behind tinted glass and watched Cameron's expressions. Not once did the girl sigh or made any movement of being impatient. Cameron had waited in the room for over 2 hours. They wanted to use the same tactics that they used with suspects.

Cameron shifted to a better position. "I had just turned 8, the day before."

* * *

_Catherine stood with her arms crossed as she watched her men scatter across the forest. She had underestimated the girl. It has been 3 hours since she escaped from their clutches and the snow storm was coming at them stronger by hour._

_A sly smile appeared on her lips. 'The girl won't last long in this weather. By tonight, she will be dead from the cold.'_

* * *

Farren was the name of the woman who stood behind the tinted glass. She was one of the best interrogators that the CIA had. Farren couldn't comprehend why she was the one interrogating this... This 18-year-old traumatized girl. It seemed that she was an important asset.. One that the CIA was desperate to have. They just needed to know if she was stable enough for the job.

"How did you escape their grasps? Did someone help you?" She questioned.

Cameron blinked and tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. "My father had everything planned. He knew they were going to move him elsewhere... He told me to escape then." She sighed. "I was found unconscious, buried deep within the snow, by some nuns." She paused. "I was under their care for three weeks."

* * *

_"Cameron.. Come here." Her father wiggled his fingers at her; Beckoning her over._

_Cameron looked around to make sure that no one was there. The chain around her neck rattled with her every movement as she crawled her way to where her father was being held. She winced as the chain pulled on her; Effortlessly stopping her progress. She was only half-way over. She sighed, sadly. "I can't go anymore, Papa."_

_Matthew nodded. He was sad and angered at himself. To see his only daughter being chained to a wall, and tortured because of him... He inwardly shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking like that. "It doesn't matter." He paused and looked at his daughter's wary face. Her eyes were wiser than he remembered... But then again, who would remain the same after all she has been through?_

_"I need you to listen carefully, Cameron." He saw her nod. Her eyes trained on him, but he knew that she had all her other senses on their surroundings; in case someone came in. "I have a plan for you..."_

_Cameron's eyes flashed with emotion. "For me only, Father?" Her voice was rough and hard; Different than before._

_He nodded, sadly. "I cannot be saved from this, Cameron. But you can... I want you to escape when they are distracted." He looked to the door and back at her. "Soon they will move me to another place..."_

_"And you want me to escape then?" Cameron bit her lip. "Because they will be more preoccupied with you? How can you be so sure that they won't move me along?"_

_"Because they no longer have a need for me." He whispered softly. "You must understand, Cameron. Once I am out, YOU will be next. I have taught you and showed you everything I know." He wore a sad smile. "They know this... Which is why you are still living to this day."_

_She understood everything he was saying.. He was trying to tell her that he was going to die soon. And that if she didn't escape, then so was she. She frowned. She vowed to herself that she was going to escape and live... And that she was going to find her father and save him. She didn't want to lose him... Not now, not ever._

* * *

"Did they ask who you were?" Farren was interested in the girl's story. How did an 8-year-old girl survive the world? How did she make her way back home?

Cameron tapped her fingers on the table. "They did. But I didn't tell them any crucial information.. They didn't pester me for any. They let me go as soon as I woke up and sent me away with the supplies I needed."

* * *

_Cameron blinked herself awake. She was laying on something soft and warm. She thought back and her eyes widened in panic. 'Where am I? Did they find me?' She peeked around the room. It looked like a cozy bedroom; nothing like the cell she was in before. She frowned._

_"You are awake, Little One?" A voice came from her right. Cameron snapped her head towards the voice and leaped out of the bed. She was poised to attack._

_A nun sat stiffly on a wooden chair, but she looked kind. Her eyes were wide with surprise and worry. "You musn't get up yet." She stood up slowly._

_"W-Where am I?" Cameron stuttered. Her body getting tenser as the woman got closer._

_"My sisters and I found you laying in the snow. You were covered from head to toe of snow, and had developed hyperthermia." The woman sat down again, seeing as the girl wasn't going to budge. "We brought you and nursed you back to health." The woman's eyes glistened with worry. "You had so many wounds..." She whispered. "Who are you, Little girl? What happened to you?"_

_Cameron flinched at the endearment and looked down at her body. Her torso was wrapped around with bandages as well as her legs and arms. She practically looked like a mummy. "My name is Anne." She partly lied. "I need to get out of here." She looked around. "How many days as it been since you found me?" She was desperate to know. Was it too late to get help? Was her father dead already?_

_"It has been 3 weeks." The nun watched her silently. "You must lay down, Anne. You are not fully recovered."_

_Cameron shook her head, sadly. She knew it was too late for her father... But deep inside, she couldn't help but have a little hope. "Thank you for all that you have done for me, Ma'am." She smiled slightly. "But I have somewhere to be..." She looked down. "Do you have anything I can wear?"_

_The nun nodded and gave her clothes and supplies that she might need for her trip._

_She dressed in long dark jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. She thanked the Sisters and headed her way to civilization._

_There was only one thing in her mind... "I hope I'm not too late."_

* * *

"I see... Do you remember who the leader was? Do you remember his name?" Farren leaned closer to the glass wall.

Cameron flinched. "You mean _she_. Her name is Catherine..." She ran a shaky hand through her hair. "She should be around my mother's age... 38?"

"Did she tell you what she wanted?"

Cameron let a slow smile fall on her lips. "What didn't she tell me? She even let me play with her son." That was when it dawned on her. _'Zachary Goode... Zach..._' Her eyes flashed with realization. How did she not remember? The little boy who would keep her company all night and then disappear all day... It was him... Zachary Goode... Did he know? Was that why he was so nice to her? Because he pitied her?

Anger fueled deep down in her stomach. If it was one thing she hated the most, it was pity.

"Cameron?" Farren saw the sadistic look that fell on Cameron's eyes. It frightened her how cruel it looked... And it amazed her that as soon as she saw it... It vanished.

"Sorry." Cameron apologized. "Catherine was or is a villain. She captured my father because he was investigating something... He took something that interested her very much. But in the end, my father didn't tell her where it was." Her voice faded slowly.

"Do you remember what it was?"

"No." Cameron was blunt. She didn't remember that much... She just remembered Catherine asking for a list. She just didn't know what it was yet...But she wasn't so keen on letting the CIA know that.

* * *

Cameron sat in the cafeteria. The interrogation had finished faster than she had thought. She sighed as she thought of Zachary. Did he remember her? She frowned.

"What are you thinking of, Ca-me-ron?" A husky voice whispered to her ear. She was startled, she had to admit. But she was proud of herself for not jumping, or reacting like a civilian.

"What do you want, Zachary?" She winced, when she realized how harsh it sounded.

"That bad, huh?" He casually sat next to her and grabbed an apple from her plate.

Cameron was quiet as she watched him. Their eyes clashed and Cameron decided to just come out with it. "How old were you when you first saw me?"

Zach paused in his bite, and then slowly chewed. He silently watched her, pondering on what to say. Of course, he knew what she wanted to know. He did remember her from before. How could he not? The only girl who his mother was willing to let him meet... Was the only girl who his mother had tortured. That was the first time he had realized how wicked his mother was. "What do you mean?" He decided to act oblivious, but then he saw that she wasn't going to fall for it. He had hesitated for far too long.

"Don't play with me, Zachary." He always did love how she said his name. Her big green eyes followed his every movement. He shifted tensely in his seat. How was he going to get out this? He didn't want to tell her... What if she never spoke to him again? He risked a glance her way.

Color had risen to her cheeks, and her nose flared just a bit. Her lips were pulled to a thin line, but all in all; She looked just about ready to murder him.

"Well..Well.. Look what the cat dragged in." He would never admit it, but he was suddenly glad that Amulet was there. "Did the CIA see how much of a traitor you are?"

Amulet gave a sweet fake smile at her dear adoptive sister. She hated her guts now. She used to admire how talented she was before, but now? She hated her. She was all her mother wept about. She thought her mother was over that stage, but it seems seeing Cameron again and having her reject her was enough to pull her back in.

Cameron glared at Amulet. "Not today, girl. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

Gasps rang through the cafeteria, while Amulet looked stunned. "W-what?"

Cameron stood up and shrugged. "You heard me." She moved to walk passed her, but paused and gave her a smirk. "Now that I think about it... Are you jealous of me, Amulet?" She leaned closer as if to inspect her. "Are you jealous of all the attention they give me?"

Amulet growled and swung a fist her way. Cameron saw the movement in Amulet's eyes, but she stood her ground and let the fist touch her. Her cheek pounded in pain and her glare intensified. She decided that she wasn't going to do her mother a favor of getting along. She didn't like the girl.. And that was final.

Cameron's lips twitched back into a smirk, while Amulet watched her with wide eyes. She chuckled. "Thanks for giving me a reason." She tilted her head and suddenly ram her knee straight into Amulet's stomach.

**"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"**

* * *

**I hope you liked it~! ^^**

-**Mayonaka Kurohyo-chan**


End file.
